


I'm here

by asapbeanz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asapbeanz/pseuds/asapbeanz
Summary: Basically a lot of inner thoughts by Kara and then her being a good puppy bc Lena is a kitten and needs some comfort.





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this mess I just wanted to write about kara being there for lena in a not so dramatic fashion and them kissing eventually bc god they should kiss and this is what I came up with bc I'm too dumb to just use a prompt.

If Kara Danvers had to guess, she would say that she had taken the elevator ride to L Corps top floor a minimum of 200 times. That being in just the past year alone. She had never actually counted, at least not past those first 50 or so. When Lena had first granted her unlimited access to L Corp counting gave her a secret little thrill every time she decided to visit the brunette. As time passed and she and Lena became increasingly comfortable with one another the counting seemed trivial. 

Now instead of counting elevator trips, Kara found herself counting different things entirely. Things like how many times Lena would literally light up as she walked into her office. Her shoulders seeming to lose a bit of the tension built up during the day with Kara's presence alone. How many times she could make Lena giggle with a dad joke she googled on the way over and, how she would look at Kara with an exasperated but adoring gaze. Leaving Kara to duck her head shyly and secretly victorious.

Making Lena Luthor giggle was always a victory for Kara. The slow burn in her belly that also came with that giggle was just as telling. Warm feelings for her best friend weren't new, but the intensity always caught her off guard. She knew she would have to tell her soon, but for now she was content just being able to have Lena in any capacity.

Kara also counted the times the CEO wouldn't light up, easily constructing a smile just for her sake even if she was feeling low. Lena was always doing things like that. Selfless things, like pretending she was ok so she wouldn't burden others with her problems. 

Days like that weren't Kara's favorite no, but they were days when Lena would sometimes let her take care of her. Lena would never outright say she needed comfort so Kara had to be sneaky. 

Now that they had been friends for a while Kara had picked up on clues that often meant she'd be dealing with a less than chipper version of her brunette. Indifferent text messages were almost always a sure bet, especially when she didn't attach an emoji of some sort. 

Lena had admitted that she had never once used them before she met Kara, and in turn only used them with the blond exclusively. Kara may or may not have squealed at this revelation in the privacy of her apartment during one of their before bed text exchanges. Who wouldn't squeal when they had Lena Luthor sending them little smirk emojis? 

Reading over Lena's less than enthusiastic response to her request for lunch, no emoji in sight, she knew it must be a less than ideal day at L Corp. She began thinking of ways to improve her CEO’s day that wouldn't be too obviously doting. No easy task when all Kara really wanted was to sweep the Luthor off her feet on a daily basis. Declarations of love with lingering hugs and soft kisses included. Since she was a coward when there were no aliens or looming earthly threats involved, burgers and doughnuts would have to do for now. 

As the elevator marked its destination with a familiar ding the doors opened into the lobby of Lena's office and Kara felt that now familiar pull. She always felt a pull towards Lena wherever she was but, when she was this close the feeling was almost overwhelming. She had never had this desire to simply be in another's presence before. Just to be able to see Lena, to hear her heartbeat and to smell her scent. It sometimes left the Superhero speechless.

She waved to Jess as she stepped out and gestured towards the closed doors of Lena's office with a questioning nod.  
“Hello Kara, I dont think Ms. Luthor mentioned you stopping by today. She's been holed up in there since her board meeting this morning, didn't go so well from what i gathered”. The secretary dropped her pen as Kara frowned at the starement and glanced at the bags in Kara's arms with an amused glance. “But something tells me if anyone can pull her out of that cave its you”.  
Kara ducks her head, silently pleased that Jess thinks she can have that effect on her boss. “Thanks Jess, uh, do you think she'd mind me just walking in or…”  
Jess quickly waved her away with a definite yes and Kara proceeded to open the office doors. 

When she walks in she's met with a very rare version of her best friend. Lena is sitting at her desk, chair angled towards the vast windows as she looks out at National City. Her mood is somber at best and if it wasn't for her super hearing Kara wouldn't have picked up on any sign that the luthor had registered her presence. The slight increase in her heartbeat was the only tell. 

She placed the bags down on Lena's coffee table and proceeded over to the brunette, careful to approach from the side so as not to startle her. “Lena? Is everything ok?” she asks quietly as she walks closer.

At the sound of her name the CEO looks up and lets out a sigh so soft Kara never would of heard it without her inhuman powers. She gently places her hand on the young womans shoulder and she tenses for a second before leaning into it. Kara is stunned for a moment, Lena never being one to ease into physical touch so quickly. She begins to slowly rub gentle circles as she speaks.  
“ Lena, Lena whats wrong sweetheart?” the term of endearment leaving her lips of their own accord. The shorter woman seems to fully acknowledge her then “I'm so sorry Kara, its been a truly trying morning and I kind of just got lost in my own pity party”. She tries for self deprecating humor but it seems to only deepen her somber state and she lowers her eyes. 

Kara doesn't know what it is about seeing Lena like this that sparks every single protective instinct she has but she cant stop herself. She kneels down and places her hands gently on firm thighs. “Lena, look at me” she says quietly. The brunette slowly lifts her head, eyes catching Kara's as the blond gives her a small smile. “There is nothing wrong with having a pity party, heck, I have them all the time. Especially after I kick some aliens butt and Alex forgets to bring me potstickers and Ice cream for my efforts”. She laughs softly as she tries to get her CEO to smile, hands steady on her thighs so she knows she's there. “If I know you, and I think I do this pity party is 100 percent justified”. 

When she gets no immediate response she tries another angle. “You know, I kinda had a feeling today wasn't gonna be great, so I brought you some lunch”. She slightly squeezes Lena's thighs, letting her thumbs rest just on the inside, something knew for them and she doesn't miss the tiny inhale from the woman. The tingle that races down her spine will have to be analyzed later. She moves her hands to Lena's knees before she stands, holding out a hand hopefully. 

When Lena reaches for her almost immediately, grasping her upturned palm, Kara inwardly yells. They've only held hands a few times and always by accident. This time Lena is willing and Kara feels a fresh surge of affection for her best friend. She grips her hand and begins walking toward what she now thinks of as “their couch”. “Ok, sooooo like I said I kinda got a feeling that today was already ruff so I got your favourite guilty pleasures, Burgers and doughnuts. And,before you lecture me about cholesterol, the burger is that weird healthy people meat that bleeds and stuff. That way you don't feel guilty” she says with a grin as she sits, Lena's hand still firmly in hers. 

When she doesn't feel the couch dip she looks up to find Lena already staring at her with an odd expression, eyes searching for something kara cant pinpoint. “Is this too much? I can totally go out and get you something else if “ her rambling is stopped by Lena pressing the finger of her free hand softly to Kara's lips. Kara inhales deeply as Lena tightens the grip on her hand, fighting the urge to move her lips and kiss the finger Lena has placed there. 

She looks down at the hero as she moves her finger away and runs the pad of her thumb along her cheek. “No Kara, this is honestly so, so perfect. Everything that you do for me is perfect” she cups the blonds cheek as the hero practically melts into her hand and smiles down at her softly. “I was having a truly awful morning that turned into a full blown sulk and just having you here, knowing you actually care means more than you know, thank you”. 

When it comes to how Kara imagined her first kiss with Lena Luthor, and boy did she imagine it. Like, a lot. It never happend like this, but a second later Lena is leaning down and brushing her lips against the corner of her mouth. Her warmth and her scent hit kara like a freight train and she has to stop herself from gripping Lena's hand too hard. She feels Lena hesitate before she tilts her own chin up in open invitation, the young women picking up on the ok as she moves her lips to settle directly on Kara's. Both women exhale in awe and Kara instantly presses more firmly into Lena's space, breathing her in as she tugs lightly on her bottom lip.

“Lena” she lets out on a broken exhale, hand coming to rest on the brunettes lower back as she stands, pulling her into her body. She feels her CEO smirk into their kiss as she presses her chest into Kara's, tongue coming out to run along the seam of her lips and Kara feels her knees turn to jelly. “Yes Ms Danvers?” she says, in such an uncharacteristically low voice that Kara feels it right in her groin. She uses both hands now to grab onto Lena’s waist, needing to have this woman against her. “I uh, didn't plan on our first kiss being like this, or uh at all, definitely not. I definitely haven't fantasized about this, like ever”. Lena laughs out loud at her outburst and smiles as Kara chases after her lips for another lingering kiss, both women smiling as they pull apart and Kara nuzzles into Lena's temple. 

The CEO smiles as the blond continues to run her nose along her neck placing small kisses where she sees fit, seemingly not able to get close enough. “Well, I for one, can definitely admit to a few fantasies about kissing you Supergirl” she says as she pulls back to stare into deep knowing eyes. Kara's look softens and she brings her hand up to kiss the inside of Lena's wrist.  
“Soooo you're saying if I would have thought to bring this particular combo of food before I'd have gotten to kiss you sooner?” she smirks as she looks down at the brunette. 

Lena laughs again, shaking her head. “While I do appreciate the meal Kara, it has nothing to do with me kissing you. Truthfully I've wanted that for a long time now” Kara kisses her wrist again as she pulls them flush against each other. “Its just, today, I really needed a pick me up and there you were. Just like you always are, being so good to me and I just, I couldn't stop myself this time” she presses her face into Karas neck to hide after her admission and the blond melts. 

“I am so happy you had zero self control Ms. Luthor” she chuckles as lena huffs and nips her collar bone defiantly, kissing the brunettes forehead “ Rao knows I'd never have the guts to make a move anytime soon. But believe me I have wanted too. I've kept Alex up way too many nights to count trying to plan it out. I should have known you'd beat me to the punch though. You never stop surprising me Lena”. 

Lena brings her arms up to wrap around the taller womans neck, lips ghosting her chin as she settles into their new dynamic. “Nothing but good surprises I hope Ms. Danvers”. 

Kara lifts her softly off the ground and into a slow lazy kiss. Both women overcome by how easy it is and how right it feels. She knows now, finally, that Lena feels the same way and she has never felt lighter. “The absolute best Ms. Luthor”.


End file.
